


I Know We Weren't Perfect, But...

by Chaoticpuddle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Broken Families, Childhood Friends, College, Complicated Relationships, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Fukurodani Week, Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno, Kitagawa Daiichi, Light Angst, Lovers to Friends, Nekoma, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticpuddle/pseuds/Chaoticpuddle
Summary: What if you were the girl that dumped Oikawa...
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi & Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko & Reader, Sugawara Koushi & Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This starts off pretty light, but I have plans to get a bit... spicier later hence the rating.

Everything goes black. You shake your head and try to break free, but no luck. There’s a warmth near your ear…

“Guess who?”

You recognise the saccharine voice immediately. It’s the same voice that teases you every day at school. The same voice that has mocked you since you were little.

“Let go of me, Shittykawa!”

You feel his fingers twitch against your eyelids. You know how much he hates that nickname.

The darkness is gone and your view of Kitagawa Daiichi’s gym is back… You meet the gaze of his chocolate brown eyes as he crosses his arms, “hmph! You’ve been hanging out with Iwa-Chan too much!” The voice that once oozed of honey is gone and replaced with a sour one. You also know this voice well… it’s the guilt-inducing one that comes right after you push him too far.

You giggle and open up your arms, offering a hug, “I’m sorrrrrry, Tooru.”

He smiles and cocks his head to the side, “I’ll forgive you if you give me a kiss.” He taps at his cheek, tilting it towards you. With a giggle, you kiss the tips of your fingers as his eyes widen in anticipation. You lift your fingers out towards his face. You pause for a moment, just long enough to see you have his undivided attention, then reveal your true intentions and smack him in the face. It takes a moment for him to get over the initial shock of what just happened. You take advantage of this to run away, but he quickly chases after you—he’s used to this, after all.

You both, along with Iwaizumi, have known each other many years. Oikawa being the playful manipulator, Iwaizumi being the fierce enforcer, and you being the chaotic energy that flipped between them. It was always you or Oikawa who pushed each other to your limits, while Iwaizumi tried to mediate in his own—often mildly violent—way. Though, if you’re being honest, it was always Oikawa that got the brunt of Iwaizumi’s wrath. Sometimes, when you felt bad, Oikawa and you would join forces to take him down, proving the two of you could work together masterfully. Sometimes it worked out, and other times it failed miserably because you both got distracted teasing each other. Deep down, you loved moments like these. You wouldn’t trade it for anything, though. They were your favourite people in the world. Even if you were out of breath, looking like a feral child running all over the gym as he chases after you…

Iwaizumi exits the equipment room, thrust in the middle of the shenanigans. He rolls his eyes as you grab him by the waist and hide behind him, using him as a human shield. You dart around him, spinning him around.

Oikawa catches up to you both and frowns, “Iwa-Chan! She slapped me!” Iwaizumi looks down and witnesses your guilty expression, laughing, “good.”

This was more-or-less how days went after school as you enjoyed the last days of nice weather. Your best friends were on the boys volleyball team at Kitagawa Daiichi, and you were on the girls tennis team. After your respective practices got out, you would meet up at the gym and head to the park in your neighborhood.

You had less practice days than the boys did, so on your off days, you’d hang out at their practices waiting for them so you could all walk home together. You didn’t mind too much at first, as you were able to get schoolwork done on the bleachers. However, with each year Oikawa’s fan club grew and became more obnoxious. By your third year, he basically had his own cheerleading section.

This was especially problematic for you being his best friend, as Oikawa often referred to you as his girlfriend. Despite how many times you corrected him, it didn’t stop you from being the recipient of lots of rude glares. You hated the attention. Sure, maybe you shouldn’t be best friends with the “prettiest boy in school”, but it’s not like you knew he was going to be mister teenage heartthrob at five years old. You didn’t even know what a heartthrob was… you didn’t even know what qualifies as a pretty boy, either.

Thankfully, Iwaizumi always took care of you and chased them off so you didn’t have to. But, sometimes you wished Oikawa would do something to deter them, himself. It was his problem, after all. Though, if you think about it, it’s not like he asked for it either… but one look at his dumb, smug face and you know he does nothing to stop it. Unfortunately, he has a hard time saying no to attention.

One particularly aggravating day, his fan club was being so annoying that you moved to sit by the other court where the first years were playing. It was like another world on the other side… it was so much more peaceful compared to the other side with girls screaming and vying for Oikawa’s attention with signs and posters. You settle in and take a deep breath, enjoying the silence. Why didn’t you sit here more often?

*Whizz*

You nearly get hit with a stray ball as it zooms past you. Ah, yes… that’s why. You try to collect yourself after the initial shock. You look over at the stray ball, now on the ground. Yep, that’s why you never sit here—the first years suck. Alright, alright… it’s a good school with a good team. To say ‘suck’ may be a little harsh. But they lack the control needed to not pummel random strangers in the face.

“Sorry!” A young boy runs over to retrieve the ball, apologising with a bow.

You smile at him, “no worries!” He freezes, staring at you. You look at him curiously, “you okay?”

His face contorts a little, “y-you’re Oikawa senpai’s girlfriend.”

You laugh and shake your head, “childhood friend not girlfriend.” He looks at you confused… he’s clearly heard the rumors. You sigh, “I’m (L/N) (F/N), I’ve known Oikawa and Iwaizumi a long time. What’s your name?”

He blinks a few times, “Kageyama Tobio. I want to be a setter just like Oikawa senpai, but I’m too scared to talk to him.”

You chuckle and ruffle his hair, “you’re adorable. I’ll try to talk to him—he’s not so bad, I promise.” He nods and runs back down to the court.

After practice, you walk down to the court as you notice Iwaizumi is the first out of the showers. “Haji!” You pounce on his back as he laughs in surprise, the smell of shampoo is still lingering in his hair. Iwaizumi was no stranger to giving you piggy-back rides—you requested them nearly daily. Once, you had offered to reverse the roles, but he refused after watching Oikawa try one day—resulting in the both of you rolling on the ground laughing. Always the more mature one of the bunch, he shook his head, glaring at both of you until you regain your composure. Unfortunately, regaining composure was not your strong suit. You and Oikawa could go for hours cracking up, much to Iwaizumi’s displeasure. He wasn’t quite sure how he ended up with the both of you for best friends, but you were basically his family at this point.

Oikawa exits the showers, but is quickly surrounded by his fans. He waves at them, stopping to take a few pictures. Iwaizumi scowls, “c’mon, (F/N), let’s go.” He carries you out of the gym, headed towards the school’s entrance.

“Iwa-Chan! Wait up!” Oikawa chases after you both. Iwaizumi turns back to look at him. Oikawa stops to pout, “how come you get to carry (F/N)?”

Iwaizumi sighs, “because you took too long, dumbass.”

You hug Iwaizumi arms tightly, “besides, he’s stronger.”

Iwaizumi laughs and continues on with Oikawa following behind, audibly pouting. His frown disappears into a smirk as you stick your tongue out at him. He returns the gesture.


	2. Chapter Two

You take a deep breath, bouncing the ball near your foot a couple times before tossing it in the air. Your mind feels clear—all your focus is on the ball. Just a little longer… You just need to focus for a little longer.

The moment your racquet connects with the ball sends it flying diagonally across the court, heading straight at your opponent. They jump out of the way and the ball hits their racquet awkwardly, sending it out. The crowd cheers. You’re not going to lie, it was a bit exhilarating to end the match with a serve ace, but deep down, you know it was a lucky shot that they didn’t return it.

You walk toward the net and shake hands with your opponent, before turning to the crowd and waving. The coach grins at you, beckoning you over. To your surprise, he’s not alone, “(L/N), come meet Mr. Fujimoto, the head coach for Shiratorizawa’s tennis club.” He smiles at you as you bow your head.

“Great game,” he grins, “we’ve been watching your numbers for a while now. You show great promise.”

You smile, sheepishly, “ah, th-thank you, sir.”

He chuckles, “we’d love to have a rising star like you added to our roster of great players. I’m sure you’re aware of the prestige the name Shiratorizawa has made for itself.” He looks around at the rest of your teammates, “you’re different from them. Let me help you reach your full potential.” You look at him hesitantly, questioning his attitude. “You realise what I’m offering you, right? A chance to shine. You’ll never have an opportunity like this elsewhere.” He takes a step back, “Think about it, I’m sure you’ll make the right decision.”

In the crowd, Oikawa looks on as you talk to the coach from Shiratorizawa. The corners of his lips curl downward, as if the more he squints, the better chance he has of deciphering the conversation. Iwaizumi turns to watch his friend. “If you keep scowling like that, you’re going to ruin your pretty face,” Iwaizumi snickers.

Despite Iwaizumi’s mocking tone, Oikawa turns to him and smiles, “Iwa-Chan, you think I’m prett—ouch!” Oikawa rubs the back of his head where Iwaizumi just smacked him, pouting. Iwaizumi just rolls his eyes. Oikawa sighs as he turns his focus back on you, “do you think she’ll go to Shiratorizawa?”

Iwaizumi watches you thoughtfully, “maybe… she has the skill for it, like you.”

Oikawa grumbles, crossing his arms, “hmph, like I’d ever set for Ushiwaka.” Iwaizumi smiles. He knows of Oikawa’s skill quite well—from witnessing it grow since his friend was just a child. As much as he knew he’d do well at Shiratorizawa, he’d be lying if he wasn’t hopeful to crush Ushijima together as a team.

After hearing what the coaches had to say, you run out to the bleachers to meet Iwaizumi and Oikawa, “you came!” Oikawa frowns as he watches you hug Iwaizumi first. His displeasure is short-lived, however, as he melts the second you turn to look at him with a grin and wrap him in your arms. He wagers it’s okay, since you’re hugging him longer than you hugged Iwaizumi, though he might be imagining it.

“So, what did the Shiratorizawa coach want?” Iwaizumi crosses his arms.

You wrinkle your nose, “they’re… offering me a scholarship. I know you guys hate them, but… it seems like a good opportunity, right? The tennis team’s different from the volleyball team.”

Oikawa sticks his tongue out, “ugh, but then you’ll be near Ushiwaka.”

“Is he that bad?”

“The absolute worst! Back me up, Iwa-Chan.”

Iwaizumi sighs and nods, “the worst.”

.  
.  
.

After a hard day’s practice, you head to the showers. The locker room is abuzz with questions to you about Shiratorizawa, which you shrug off. You’ve never been one to open up about your life to people, especially those that aren’t close. Honestly, the only reason Oikawa and Iwaizumi know so much about you is because they’ve witnessed it happen to you and witnessed your growth as a person. Not that you’re intentionally hiding things from them, but you prefer to focus on others than yourself.

It’s been about a week since your last match, and the rumours have made their way around, despite keeping your mouth shut.

Your captain’s head peers over the edge of the shower, from the stall beside you, “you know, (F/N), one of these days you’re going to have to give them something. Otherwise, they have no choice but to feed off of rumors.”

You massage the shampoo into your scalp, tilting your head back, “but they don’t really want to know me. They just want shit to gossip about.”

She sighs, “isn’t it nice to always be the topic of discussion, though?”

You rinse your hair, closing your eyes, “I hate it…”

She giggles, “tough shit. That’s what you get for being Oikawa’s girl—er—friend.” She corrects herself quickly when you shoot her a glare.

You grab the conditioner, “I get he loves the attention… I just wish he’d leave me out of it. It’d be different if I was a guy—those girls don’t give a shit when he’s hanging out with Haji.”

She hums in agreement, “yeah, his fan club is pretty brutal.”

You dry off and get changed into your uniform, then head to the volleyball gym. Oikawa’s face lights up when he sees you. As you walk over, Kageyama stops you to say hello. You pause and smile at him.

Oikawa watches as you pause to talk to the annoying, gifted first year. How do you know him? A strange feeling of jealousy creeps up as you pet Kageyama’s head, ruffling his hair. Oikawa’s feet lead him towards you without much resistance. He smirks when he catches Kageyama’s surprised look, “what business do you have with (F/N)? Shouldn’t you be practicing?”

You look up at Oikawa, confused by his change in demeanour. “Tooru, he was just saying hi. He wants to be a setter just like you!” You quickly realize Oikawa has no intention of talking to Kageyama, so you decide it’s best to end it here. “Well, it was nice seeing you again, Tobio-Chan!” Kageyama nods and runs off.

Oikawa scoffs, “Tobio-Chan?” He sticks his tongue out in mockery.

“What, you have a problem with that? What’s your deal with him, anyway? He’s just a first year.”

He scowls, “that first year is going to replace me. He’s not some innocent kid, he’s what they call a genius. A volleyball prodigy… one day he’s going to replace me.”

You walk up to Oikawa and clap his cheeks in your hands, catching him off guard. He blushes as you stare into his eyes, “Tooru, listen to me. No one can replace you.” His cheeks grow warm. Did you mean what you said? Is he really irreplaceable to you? He wants you to hold him a little longer… just a little bit more. He’s refused his wish, however, as you spot Iwaizumi walking over and move your attention toward his friend, your hands drifting back to your sides. Oikawa lets out a soft sigh.

.  
.  
.

The Kitagawa Daiichi boys volleyball team made it to the finals in the Miyagi prefectural inter-high playoffs. It’s a pretty big deal, as the prefecture is only allowed one representative. Oikawa and Iwaizumi made sure you knew what a big deal it was for them, too. You’ve heard nothing but talk of it for weeks on end. Especially since in the final, their team is going against Shiratorizawa. They’ve been an extra strong powerhouse as of late. You’ve heard Oikawa and Iwaizumi talk about this fated match forever, along with their rival.

You arrive at the stadium early, as it’s your first time attending one of their tournament matches. You head to the vending machine to grab a snack. While debating between potato chips or yam chips when you get knocked forward and drop your change. A redhead bows apologetically. Silently noting he’s in a jersey and is probably playing today, you shake it off and tell him it’s fine—you don’t want to get in his way. The realisation that it being the final today, and this other player could only be someone from Shiratorizawa didn’t hit yet.

You bend down to pick up your change, when a large hand reaches down at the same time, brushing yours. You look up and squeak when you see a very intimidating face—albeit a very handsome one, but intimidating, nonetheless. He’s wearing a matching jersey to the redhead. There’s no way this boy is in junior high. His voice is deep and commanding, “you dropped this…” he returns your money to your hand with a smirk, helping you up.

You straighten out your skirt and blush, “o-oh, thanks.”

He takes your hand and bows, “Ushijima Wakatoshi.” You blink… the name sounds oddly familiar, but you can’t place it. You stare at your hand in his for a moment.

Before you have a chance to register a response, your hand is swatted out of his. Oikawa steps in between you both, nudging you back behind him. He peers down at Ushijima, who is still bowing his head, “stay away from my girlfriend! C’mon, (F/N)!” He tugs your arm and pulls you away.

The redhead cackles as Ushijima straightens back out, “well, this is interesting…”

Once you’re out of sight, you elbow Oikawa and shake your hand free, “Tooru—just because I’m your friend and a girl does not make me your girlfriend.”

He scowls, “I’m protecting you! What… did you want to talk to that loser? He’s trash.”

You giggle, “I know, I didn’t realise it was him until he said his name.” Oikawa and Iwaizumi only ever referred to him as Ushiwaka, so it took a moment to register. You take Oikawa’s hands in yours and he calms down, “hey, have a good game, okay? I’ll be cheering for you, Tooru.” He nods, grinning.

...

You watch in agony as Ushijima lands the final point… Shiratorizawa Junior High wins the finals. You watch Oikawa and Iwaizumi collapse on the court—you can feel their crushed spirit from the stands. The team bows to the crowd, thanking them for their support. You want to hold them and comfort them, but they have to endure the awards ceremony after this. It almost feels like a mockery after losing.

You watch as Ushijima is handed an award. You start to feel sympathy-hatred towards him, he’s crushed their team and their spirits so many times. Oikawa’s name gets called, pulling your focus back to him. He’s awarded the best setter award for the prefecture. You cheer from the stands and he smiles up at you through cloudy eyes.

As they start to file off of the court, you run down stairs to meet them. You hold out your arms as Oikawa rushes into them. You welcome Iwaizumi into them, as well. They both curl into your shoulders as you pet their hair, saying how sorry you are.

The Shiratorizawa team walks by and you catch Ushijima’s smug look.


End file.
